Una luz en la obscuridad
by Yanelix
Summary: Sakura es una adolecente de 16 años acosada por su padrasto y en total su vida es un infierno pero entre tanta oscuridad ¿ habra una luz de esperanza ? . Lean y descubranlo . Espero que les guste :D .
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece pero si la historia y los personajes que talvez puedan ser creados .**

* * *

Hola ! , soy Sakura Kinomoto . Soy pequeña y menuda de cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura y ojos verdes esmeralda . Mi vida puede ser como la de cualquier persona normal con amigas que no son tan amigas .Con complejos de peso y baja autoestima como cualquier chica normal. Pero en la vida uno no decide cuando pasan las cosas y las cosas importantes siempre pasan cuando uno menos se lo espera ...

De la nada me tomaron de las muñecas fuertemente y me las apretaban , gemi cuando me las estamparon en la pared . Voltee la vista para ver quien era mi agresor y era él ... Subaro Tadechi ... mi padrasto .

- Dejame ¡ bastardo!- grite

- Hay Sakurita tan inocente tan debil tan Estupida . Tu crees que te voy a dejar si quieres nos podemos divertir un rato antes de que llegue Nadeshiko

- Dejame o gritare tan alto que todo el barrio te escuchara - grite amenazandolo .

- Tu crees que te oiran ... que ilusa - se puso a reir como un psicopata por que eso era un psicopata

- DEJAME EN PAZ ! -de la nada tocaron la puerta y me solto era mi madre quien empezo a quejarse .

- Hay por que tanto grito que pasa

- Nada mi amor deben ser los vecinos celebrando algo - decia él muy sinico .

- Hay bueno al menos un poco de cordura parecen locos - decia mi madre despreocupada hasta que fijo su verde mirada en mi y preocupada exclamo .

- Hija ! que te paso en las muñecas estan rojas - me las tomo mientras las examinaba cuidadosamente . Mientras Saburo me hacia unas señas en forma de amenaza para quedar en silencio y no contarle lo que paso y lo que a pasado por los últimos 2 años ...

- Nada , madre . Las pulseras que me regalo Tomoyo me quedaron apretadas y me dejaron estas marcas -dije excusandome

- Ah , bueno debio haber sido muy apretada . Ponte una pomada para que no te siga doliendo aca está el botiquin .- dijo mi madre pasandome el botiquin de auxilios

- Si madre

- Bueno , y que estaban haciendo mientras yo no estaba -

- Nada mi amor - dijo el bastardo dandole un beso a mi madre- Solo cada uno haciendo lo suyo por su parte no Sakura  
- decia sonriendo sinicamente.

- Etto... si ...

- Bueno ya es de noche mi amor mejor nos vamos a dormir y Sakura no te olvides de hacer tus maletas para el viaje a la playa - dijo mi madre

- Si madre -

- Bueno , buenas noches - dijeron llendose por la puerta que conducia a los dormitorios de cada uno antes de irse Subaro me susurro

- "_Pobre de ti que digas una palabra de lo que acaba de pasar " - _Y se fue junto a mi madre .

Me quede estatica en medio de la sala de estar rapidamente me fui hacia mi pieza y me encerre con llave y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente repitiendome en mi cabeza "_Por que a mi por que a mi "_ O " _Siempre e sido una persona buena jamas le e hecho daño a nadie por que entonces me pasa esto "_ . Bueno mi historia es más que facil de saber pero es un infierno vivirla pues aca se las contare .

Soy "_ huerfana _" de padre desde los 5 años bueno no es seguro ya que él era arqueólogo y en una de sus investigaciones en unas piramides hubo un derrumbe donde el estubo como victima y dicen que ninguna persona ahí sobrevivio ...

Pero nada esta seguro ya que su cuerpo jamas fue encontrado . Mi madre fue a la que más le impacto y estubo con depresión y era una adicta a los calmantes y pastillas para el sueño , y mi hermano fue entonces quien cuidaba de mi ...Mi hermano lo estraño tanto era mi mejor amigo y mi unico acompañante ¿ Porqué se tuvo que ir ? no es que este muerto ni Dios lo quiera si no que al acabar la universidad se fue a Barcelona a conseguir mejores oportunidades ya que aca en Japon hay poco trabajo para tanta gente o tal vez queria desacerce de mi ...

Cuando mi madre tuvo la ayuda de un psiquiatra volvio a ser la misma de siempre sonriente y entregando sonrisas a todo el mundo pero a uno de los receptores de sus sonrisas las quizo todas para él ...

Si , Saburo conocio a mi madre cuando yo tenia 12 años de edad en el trabajo mi madre dice que apenas al verlo sintio consquillas y mariposas juntas en el estomago no paso ni dos años y se casaron . Él tenía apariencia de ser un buen hombre para mi madre pero como dije Tenía buena apariencia ...

A mis 14 años el empezo a mandarme indirectas que yo fingia no entenderlas pero de indirectas empezo a decirme las cosas como eran que queria cosas malas ... de eso paso a intentos de violacion y amenazas para que no diga pero al menos a las 16 siguo conservando mi pureza .

Como , digo mi vida es una mierda desde que Subaro lleguo a está casa lo unico que quiero es morir .

Por favor Kami-sama ( Dios ) si existes por favor mandame una luz en toda está puta y fria osbcuridad .

* * *

**_Hola ! este es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captors y espero que les guste si se este cap es algo tragico :/ pero con el tiempo veran que todo mejorara :D_**

**_dejen sus comentarios :D  
_**

**_Sayonara :D.  
_**

**_Yanelix .  
_**


	2. Cap 2 parte 1 :3

**_Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece . Pero la historia si :)_**

**_Cap 2 parte 1_**

* * *

Después de haberme desahogado , me quede dormida profundamente tratando de poder soñar mi mundo ideal . Mi padre vivo, trasmitiendome sus conocimientos , Mi hermano en casa molestandome y diciendome "monstruo" , como odiaba ese sobrenombre y siempre terminaba propinandole una patada o un codazo , pero ahora que se fue , añoro volver a escuchar esa palabra de sus labios . Mi madre sin sus ataques de nervios , cuales ahora le están volviendo de nuevo y la atormentan día y noche y eso me preocupa mucho .

Mis amigas ...bueno no puedo decir nada malo de ellas ; Tengo a Tomoyo que es mi prima segunda por parte de madre , le tengo mucho cariño y es muy hermosa  
, También tengo a Rika es de pelo corto y castaño , dicen rumores que se le ha visto con muchachos mayores . Pero , no me importa ya que es muy buena consejera y es divertida . Y por último pero no menos importante a Naoko es una chica que ama las historias de terror . Es de pelo corto y utiliza unos lentes que hacen que se vea tierna y con un toque de sabiduría , ama asustarme con sus leyendas y mitos de criaturas escalofriantes .

Ninguna de ellas sabe lo que pasa en casa , y no quiero que lo sepan las cosas de seguro serian peores ya que tratarían de demandar a Subaru por acoso a una menor de edad y ahí quedaría la grande ...

Y por último y muy importante mi más grande añoranza , mi vida sin Subaro ...

Sentí una molestia en los ojos , lentamente me desperté , me senté en la cama y mire peresosamente el reloj , 10:00 pm

Me levante rápidamente de la cama repitiéndome en mi cabeza "Mierda , Mierda , Mierda ... llegaré tarde ",

Hoy tengo planeado ir a la playa con las chicas y juntarnos a las 11:00pm en el parque central y lo primero que se me ocurre es olvidarme de poner el despertador ,

"Soy una genia " pensaba con sarcasmo mientras me dirigía al baño .

Me doy una ducha rápidamente , y me pongo un vestido que de color negro y azul marino con pequeñas decoración , unos aros con plumas color verde neón y unas sandalias color negro .

Bajo rápidamente hacia el comedor donde ahí me esperaban Subaro y mi madre , ella haciendo unos huevos con tocino y el tomando su taza de café mientras me miraba morbosamente , yo solo trate de evitarlo y me senté al rincón lo más alejada de él .

- Aquí está tu desayuno hija - decía gentilmente mi madre mientras me pasaba mi plato .

- Gracias - dije , mientras trataba de no sentir la mirada de Subaro que seguía clavada en mi . Cada día le odio más ...

Estaba muy incomoda, necesitaba decir algo... algo para que Mamá volteara y que Subaro dejara de mirarme tan así...

- Hoy... ¿ me puedo quedar en lo de Tomoyo a dormir? Hará una pijamada -Le informe y pregunte, con un toque de nerviosismo.

- Por mi no hay problema hija , pero no se que dirá Subaro al respecto - dijo mi madre , vi como Subaro hizo una sonrisa retorcida , como odiaba que mi madre quisiera que él actuara como si fuera mi verdadero padre , un padre no acosa a sus hijas o intenta violarlas . Además nadie ni nada podrá reemplazar a mi padre y que mi madre quiera que una mierda como Subaro lo reemplace , dan ganas de tirarme un tiro al ver en que mundo estamos .

- ¿Que dices... Pa...pá? - Pregunté con la mirada fijada en comida , mientras me mordia los labios como odiaba tener que decirle " papá " me daba nauseas dirigirle palabras pero más nauseas me daba él .

- No tengo ningún problema ... hija - decía mientras su sonrisa se hacia más grande y más temible para mi - Pero pobre de ti que haigan chicos o si no las pagaras caro , que quedaras marcada de por vida .

Yo y mi madre nos exaltamos al oírlo , hasta que empezó a soltar unas carcajadas y ella se tranquilizo , pero yo no ... algo me huele mal , lo presiento.

Después de comer me despendí rápidamente a mi Madre y a Subaro con nerviosismo para después irme al metro , Odiaba esta situación, lo odiaba él, odiaba lo ingenua que era mi Madre... pero más me odiaba a mi por no poder decir nada.

Tomé el metro de Tokio , me senté mientras jugaba con las manillas de mi pequeño bolso rosado , sentía mirada varoniles clavadas en mi pero trataba de evitarlas , a pesar de que era sumamente incomodo y el único alivio que tuve fue escuchar la voz del parlante decir que ya había llegado a mi estación.

Baje y busque con las mirada a mis amigas las cuales no encontré, eso provoco que me sentara en un banco cerca de allí a jugar a los jueguitos del celular esperando su llegada.

A los 30 minutos llegaron , se habían despertado tarde , las regañaria pero no puedo decir nada , me han perdonado muchos retrasos de otras salidas que hemos tenido , soy una floja sin causa y lo admito .

Empezamos a caminar , la playa estaba a medio kilómetro del parque no es mucho , decidimos conversar para no hacer tan aburrido ese recorrido .

- ¿ Quién trajo la comida ? - preguntó Naoko .

- Yo - dijo Rika - son bolas de arroz y pescado , trate de hacerlo lo más simple posible

- De seguro que te quedaron deliciosas - dije mientras buscaba mis audifonos entre mis cosas .

- ¿ Sakura descargaste la canción que te mostré ? - preguntó Tomoyo con una amable sonrisa .

- Si , justo la iba a escuchar .

- Sabes , la canción fue hecha por el guitarrista y no habla de los problemas de la vida como tu creías , habla sobre el acoso y violación hacia menores de edad .

- Enserio - dije de pronto la escucharía atentamente para ver si me identifico con ella .

- Si - De pronto encontré mis audifonos los conecte al celular y empecé a buscar rápidamente la canción ... ahí estaba Cry for the moon de Epica

_Sigue tu sentido común_

_No puedes esconderte detrás de un cuento de hadas_

_Por siempre y para siempre_

¿ Está canción me quiere aconsejar o que ?

_Solo revelando la verdad , podemos demostrar_

_La real intención de este enfermizo bastión , por siempre y para siempre_

¿ Diga la verdad ? ¿ Las acosaciones de Subaro ? No , no me atreveré , el miedo me invade , no no podre ...

Si denuncio a Subaro no me creerán ya que por mi edad tal vez creerán que soy una niña mimada que solo quiere deshacerse de su padrastro , Y entonces él estallaría y me podría hasta abusar sexualmente , y ahí mi vida perdería sentido ...

- Chicas , algo me huele mal - decía Rika mientras paraba el paso y alejándome de mis pensamientos internos .

- ¿ Qué sucede ? - preguntamos todas .

- Nos vienen siguiendo , ese auto rojo hace más de media hora que sigue nuestro mismo rumbo - decía asustada .

- Tal vez también venga a la playa por este rumbo no hay que tener miedo Rika - decía Tomoyo tratándole de dar apoyo .

- Está bien - sonrió y siguieron el camino , yo me quede mirando fijamente el auto tratando de ver quien era el conductor , no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Subaro , los pelos se me erizaron y trate de ignorarlo , siguiendo con mi camino normal .

Este día sé que me traerá muchas sorpresas ...

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado , dejen sus comentarios ^^_**

**_¡ Hola ! ¿ Cómo están ? ; espero que bien :3 . Perdón por haber tardado mucho y que el cap sea muy corto :c pero es que me demoraría más en subirlo y ya me han pedido muchas veces que lo suba :) . He tenido muchos problemas por lo que apenas toco el teclado y tuve que suspender 3 fics de Gakuen Alice :c . Pero bueno la mala época ya pasara ^^ .¡ A RESPONDER COMENTARIOS :3 !_**

**_anaiza18: Gracias , me gusta que te guste *-* , cuidate nos leemos :3_**

**_EVELYN TKM : Que bueno que te haya llamado la atención ^^ nos leemos cuidate :)_**

**_O.O : kjkjsa gracias :D , lo lamento acabo de ponerla en sección " M " por la que habrá contenido sexual y vocabulario grosero , pero no sera tan fuerte ^^ . Espero que la sigas leyendo , prometo no fallarte ni a las demás :) ._**

**_Floor Sakura : Gemela ! me encanta que te encante *-*_**

**_Noo- sama : bueno , acepto las criticas y como dije en el mensaje que te envie , soy un asco en ortografía por lo que me consegui un corrector online y trato de poner mas comas ,sé que debo mejorar en mucho pero bueno, con el tiempo salen cosas grandes :D :3 , cuidate :D ._**

**_Viviana Sanchez : jajaja gracias ^^ bueno como recién puse tuve problemas ^^ . cuidate y suerte :D_**

**_Hasta luego nos leemos :D_**

**_Yanelix ._**


End file.
